We Try
by hansolofan
Summary: We'll make things work,' he grinned self-assuredly. 'We'll try'. Indy/Marion, continues after RAIDERS.


an idea that just struck me at an extremely random moment (if you must know, during a chinese lecture including traffic lights, cheese cake, future occupations and people with big mouths).

could be seen as a continuation from Come Back, and Forgotten, and She Wondered (all written by me, in case you haven't figured), or could just stand on its own. Though of course I'll prefer it if you read all of them (:

direct continuation from the part in Raiders after the Ark were opened and the Nazis were all killed while they were unscathed. (and the awesomely sweet hug!). INDY/MARION! (:

REVIEW please (:

* * *

Outside in the streets of Nepal it was swelteringly hot, even for summer, but thankfully she had this sheet of glass encasing her in the building, separating her, and on this side, it was cool, the fans and cooling systems on at full blast as visitors lounged in the lobby. She adjusted her collar out of sheer habit, looking absently at the foreigners milling through the wooden antique double doors, without as much as a glance at the owner of the gloved hands that strained to pull it open. Her pen skirted across her stack of papers, as if on its own accord, producing light sketches, of that man lying expansively across the love seat, leisurely chewing on a cigar, of the old lady purring lovingly at her cat, at the two children sitting quietly at the foot of the grand marble staircase, sulking dismally. Then she left a blast of warm air hit her back, and she swivelled a little irritably to glance at the new customers.

The man was tall, dark, with chiselled features and a broad smile on his face; he was dressed in a nondescript white shirt and black pants. She smiled wryly at a hat in his hands. He must have dressed plainly to avoid attention, but that fedora only made him all the more conspicuous. She glanced at the girl he had his arm wrapped around: she was younger, dressed in a simple white slip dress, with dark hair and a smile rivalling his.

They stumbled in, dragging along dark green hard suitcases. She noticed the swastika etched into a corner, and frowned. Odd. They sounded American enough to her.

'Just for one day! Our plane's leaving tomorrow, we could've just stayed with Sallah!' the girl protested, pushing her hair out of her face, looking flustered. She stumbled over the edge of her suitcase as she turned to glance at her companion, pitching forward, but the man stopped calmly, caught her around the waist with both hands, and set her down with a practiced ease. She found herself chuckling softly as the girl dusted herself off primly and continued on as if nothing had happened.

'Aw, you just want to mourn over that stupid monkey with the children,' the man said easily, setting down his suitcase as he fumbled for his wallet.

'I do not!' the girl muttered indignantly and not entirely convincingly.

'Could we have 1 room for 1 night, please.'

The receptionist fluttered her eyelashes prettily at him as she drew out a file and filled it up with a flourish. She smiled, somehow wishing she could do that too; he was rather attractive, no doubt about that. The girl nudged him hard, and for a fleeting moment she thought the girl was going to grumble and complain about the receptionist making eyes at her (she presumed) boyfriend, (that would have been a pretty interesting scene) but instead the girl corrected sharply, 'two rooms,' fixing a glare at him. Well. This was a spunky one, alright.

The man rolled his eyes. 'Two adjacent ones then, double beds in both.'

She watched intently as the receptionist handed the documents to him, smiling sweetly. They headed towards the lift, as the man suddenly said with glee and excitement, 'Have I told you how glad I am that we got the Ark?'

'Yes. More times than necessary.'

'And we got out alive too! When we weren't supposed to!' She wondered idly if this man was of sound mind. Impulsively he kissed the girl, and she sighed enviously as she watched. _They're so cute together…_ But she also noticed how his hands stayed at her waist gently, as if afraid that she would leave him, and of her wrath if they strayed further; she also noticed how she paused, hesitated, before returning the kiss; how she pulled away abruptly just as it was getting intense and gave him a pointed look. And she knew there was more to it than she could ever understand.

xxxx

He slumped onto the sofa, exhaustion overwhelming him all of a sudden. The stolen clothes and suitcase from the deserted Nazi camp lay strewn haphazardly over the bed, as was the bottle of beer he had chugged down all in one go, a great relief to his thirst. But now he didn't feel like moving at all.

He shut his eyes, kneading at his forehead. He had no idea what was going to happen after they caught the United Airways 5pm to New York. Marion was going with him, but for once he was at a loss of what to do. That was a huge problem. He knew she was holding herself back, couldn't regain the unwavering trust she used to have in him, despite all they had gone through together. He groaned in frustration. What was he supposed to do now?

xxx

Marion dipped her fingers into the water absently, as more hot water gushed from the polished silver taps. Finally satisfied with it, she glanced in the mirror, about to pull the dress off. It looked odd on her, added a feminine touch she has no desire to possess, which she resented greatly. But it felt good and cool, at least. She wondered distractedly who it had belonged to, who had lived in that empty, sparsely furnished tent next to the dig, and once worn it, and felt a surge of guilt. When she told Indy that, he had shrugged it off, typical, really, and merely commented that it looked good on her, 'gorgeous' was the word, but she returned a pointed glare again.

She sighed. She just didn't know how to act around Indy anymore. Nothing about him indicated he was looking for something serious, and she would be a fool to let everything happen all over again. One time was already more than sufficient. She wanted him desperately, had loved him for so long, but she knew she had to let him go. He had no (or at least, seemed to have) desire to make her any different from any of his many numerous conquests, she thought with a twinge of jealousy. Of course, the night on Bantu Wind, was, to say the least, wonderful. But she had to protect herself, to distance herself. Perhaps…maybe after all this they could still be friends.

The mere thought of that was heart-wrenching. She tore the dress over her head savagely and flung it on the floor, kicking off her slippers vengefully.

xxxx

1 sheep…2 sheep…3 sheep…4 sheep…5 sheep…6 sheep…

She hated sheepskin coats, and anything like that, and he had never found out why. He somehow suspected it was because her mum used to own one, and according to one of Abner's rare inebriated rants, that was apparently a gift from him on their engagement night. She used to speak so bitterly about Abner, and he only made the situation worse for her…

He wondered if she hated long-sleeved blouses and plaid skirts? And sneakers and loose braids? And breeches and blue blouses and drinking competitions? And everything else he had seen her in?

_Ugh. Focus, Jones!_

7 sheep…wait, wasn't he at 6? 6 sheep…7 sheep…8 sheep…9 sheep…10 sheep…11 sheep…12 sheep…13 sheep…14 sheep…

Why oh why did she fall asleep directly after their…intimate relations on the Bantu Wind? He had prepared, rehearsed everything frantically in his mind, had imagined varied responses and charming replies to them, but when he turned to her, opening his mouth to speak before he lost the courage, she was already asleep. As he watched, swallowing down the bitterness of disappointment, she curled up and snuggled close to his side, sighing with what can only be described as contentment and happiness. He wanted to tell her he loved her so, so much, wanted to let her know how much it ached him to think of her, how he had no idea what he was thinking when he left her 10 years ago, how it pained and anguished him when he thought she had died, that it was his fault, wanted to ask, beg, if necessary, for her forgiveness. But he didn't have a chance to, and he wondered vaguely if he ever would?

_Goddamnit! I'm supposed to be exhausted and out like a light now!_

_Hmpph. Be disciplined, be disciplined!_

15 sheep…16 sheep…17 sheep…18 sheep…19 sheep…20 sheep…

Why not now? It was as good a time as any. He glanced at the luminous clock on his bedside table: 0045. Well. Not all that late. Anyway this was of _extreme_ importance.

xxx

And that was why now, in the middle of the night, he was standing in front of her door in the brightly lit corridor, fully dressed, debating whether or not to knock. Or rather, trying to muster up the courage to do so.

He curled his fingers into a fist and lifted it up, then paused. Perhaps she had already forgiven him? Then it would be downright foolish to apologize wasn't it! And perhaps she was with someone already inside, having hot passionate sex?

_Jeez, don't be ridiculous, Jones. _

Perhaps he ought to change, look presentable. It would naturally be better to declare one's fervent affection in a tuxedo and dashing look rather than an ensemble of a stolen wrinkled button-down shirt and similarly obtained pants. But it was late! and the last thing he wanted was to wake up an exhausted, cranky Marion, and profess his love to her then. Perhaps…he could call up hotel concierge and get a tie or something…

No. that would be utterly ridiculous. It was 1am, for heavens' sake. No one wore ties and dress shoes at such an ungodly hour. It would not be a good start to be thought of as insane, or extremely drunk.

He fidgeted, shifting his weight nervously.

He would knock now. Right now.

He raised his hand, trying to steady its very unattractive trembling, and rapped once firmly, heaving a huge sigh of relief. Well, at least that was over with.

No response.

He heard water running, and felt a surge of delight. _She was awake!_

But…that would naturally also mean she would open the door. _Damn._

But he was definitely going to tell her anyway. He rapped again, calming himself. 'Marion?'

He heard the taps being turned off, and footsteps, and then the door was pulled open. He automatically stepped back, starting to panic.

'Is something up?' she looked surprised to see him. Her face was flushed, her hair let down, and she was wearing a white terrycloth robe, cinched tightly around the waist. It looked rather good on her, actually, and Indy was struck by how one could actually be so beautiful and smart and feisty at the same time, something he was constantly finding hard to believe.

'Um…I have something to tell you.' _Shit. _He hoped that didn't come out as grandly and proudly a declaration as he heard it.

'Okay.' She leaned against the door, yawning. 'Do you want to come in?'

'Uh…no, it's alright.' He bit his lip, and then took a deep breath. 'I'm really terribly sorry for everything that happened…last time.' He paused, searching for the right words. It struck Marion what he was talking and the familiar rage flashed in her eyes. _Uh-oh. _He hurriedly continued, 'I knew it was wrong, but I was just so…mad at my dad, and your dad, and I just couldn't stand it…then I received word of Colorado's Cross…'

'Well it obviously didn't matter to you how I felt.'

'Yes.' He replied honestly, and she glared up at him, a murderous one. _Bad move. _He winced and quickly added, 'I didn't then, because I didn't realize how much you meant to me, until I was 400 miles away.' It occurred to him that if he screwed this up, it could be the end. So he had nothing to lose, actually.

As Marion opened her mouth to speak, an indignant look on her face, he held up his arms desperately, 'wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Let me finish. I feel I owe you…an apology for that…and you shouldn't feel obliged after all we went through with the ark and all. 'he continued softly. The look on her face was impassive, so he just plunged right in. 'I know I hurt you greatly, Marion, and I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me and give us another chance?' he gazed right into her eyes.

She was stunned. He had never spoken to her like that before. And wasn't it exactly what she wanted to do? Then why was she hesitating? She felt tears well up in her eyes, inexplicably. She glanced down abruptly and blinked furiously, angry at herself, but Indy tilted her head up gently and brushed at them tenderly with his thumb.

'Marion, please,' he pleaded. _Well. Never knew it'll actually come down to this. _Then he drew in his breath sharply and whispered, 'I love you.'

She felt hope lift in her chest and stared up to him, her eyes wide with surprise, and in an instant knew what to do. She slowly wound her arms around his waist and leaned in. He circled his arms around her protectively, his heart thumping wildly with apprehension. 'Is that a yes?'

Her mouth curled into a smile. 'Yes, and I love you too.'

He could not stop the foolish grin from spreading across his face. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her deeply, she pressed herself flush against him, breathing heavily as his lips moved against hers. It felt so good to be with him again, with no inhibitions, knowing they loved each other, and that it would definitely matter, so much, in the morning…Her back arched as his hand trailed down, caressing him all over, and she felt the familiar anticipation as they backed into the room…

xxx

She felt the warmth of sunlight on her face, and groggily rubbed her eyes, sitting up. Where was she? Oh, right, the hotel room. She shifted a little, and froze, turning to the man lying beside her with his arm draped around her bare waist.

She emitted a loud shriek involuntarily and backed away quickly, grabbing the sheets with her and clinging to it with white-knuckled hands frantically. Her heart raced. Maybe she could get dressed and get away from here before he awoke, he would really appreciate her saving the trouble of leaving her again, she thought sardonically.

How on earth did she let this happen again? How on earth _could_ she?

Indy scrambled up at the piercing scream, his hand scrabbling for his gun on the bedside table, raising it up and cocking it instinctively. There was no one. He glanced at Marion blearily, confused. 'Marion? Is something wrong?'

_Oh god. _It all came rushing back to her now. He had apologized. She had cried. He had pleaded. She had accepted. He loved her. _Uh_..._oops. _

'Uh, nothing! What makes you think so?' she replied cheerily, trying not to appear sheepish.

'You screamed. And you're at the other end of the bed, and clutching the sheet to you. Very unusual behaviour, I must say. What is it?' he narrowed his eyes. She smiled, gazing at him, his bare shoulders, the hint of morning stubble, his handsome features. _God, I love him so much._

'Nothing! Pretend you didn't hear anything!' she said brightly, scooting closer to him nonchalantly.

For a while she thought he wouldn't let it go, but he smiled, that charming lopsided grin of his. 'If you wish, sweetheart,' leaning down to kiss her.

She broke away, nestling tight against him. 'What time is it?' she murmured vaguely. There was some plane or something thing they had to catch...where was it to? Uhh...New York, was it? Was it the 3 o'clock?

'Don't know.' He tossed back at her carelessly. She whacked him playfully, then leaned across him to lift up the bedside clock, glaring him and pulling the sheet against her as he grinned.

'Hmm, it's pretty late.' She considered, propping herself up on the elbow.

'Really.' He pulled her back roughly against him, and she leaned against his chest. He thought she was falling asleep until she murmured softly. It was as if she would be glad if he didn't hear her. 'What's going to happen after we get back to the states?'

He traced circles on her back lazily. 'I don't know. You could always come and stay with me.'

'Mmmm.' She traced her hand across his jaw absently, remembering how she had done so on the Bantu Wind and how much different it was now. A lot more pleasant. Practically perfect, actually.

He exhaled, seeming to interpret her response as worry and apprehension. 'We'll make things work.' He grinned self-assuredly, glancing down at her. 'We'll try.'

'We'll try,' Marion repeated, considering it. She liked the sound of that. 'Yes, we'll try.' And she tilted her head up to kiss him again.

* * *

Review please (: I know you're nice.


End file.
